In The Shed
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: "…I wanted to do this the minute I saw you standing outside," He mumbled, hands slipping downwards to grip at her hips. "I would have, but you had the baby in your arms…I would have if you hadn't..."


**Long story short: Newt gets kind of attacked by a plant, his hormones go wild, he then proceeds to ravish and have sex with Tina in the shed. When they're finished, he feels slightly guilty because he thinks he may have hurt her – but, to be quite honest, she REALLY enjoyed it.**

 **Phoenix is ten months old.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The plant is a Venus Man Trap – the idea was helpfully supplied by katiehavok on tumblr, so thank you for that! :D I don't think it's a real plant as I tried to research it but found nothing, so all of my information came from her!**

 **WARNING: SMUT!**

 **With that, enjoy!**

* * *

"Now, Phoenix…this is the Niffler."

Phoenix made a cooing noise as he watched the fluffy black creature poke its head out, leaning forward in his father's arms for a closer look; the Niffler sniffed him curiously, nose twitching as he clearly tried to judge whether or not this new human would have anything shiny on him. When it became apparent that he didn't, the Niffler retreated back into its den to play with things that _were_ nice and shiny.

"You'll have to watch him, I'm afraid," Newt chuckled, shaking his head. "He has a habit of escaping this case, and when he does…well, you can imagine how much chaos _that_ causes. In fact," He suddenly grinned to himself. "That's how I met your Mummy – that little blighter got out and started to cause mayhem in a muggle bank. I'd barely got him back in here when your Mummy decided to arrest me-"

"Don't tell him that," He heard a familiar voice groan good-naturedly, and when he turned he saw Tina coming down the path towards them. "I didn't arrest you _just_ for letting the Niffler loose – you also neglected to obliviate a No-Maj, which was a Section 3A violation."

"Yes, but the No-Maj was Jacob," Newt countered. "And if I _had_ obliviated him then I think we can both assume we wouldn't currently have a niece and a nephew."

Tina smiled at that in agreement; it was true that if he _had_ obliviated Jacob Kowalski then she wouldn't have brought him back to the apartment she had shared with Queenie and…well, things had developed rather quickly from there on. "Alright, you have a point there, dear."

"Of course," He chuckled. "How was your day?"

"Boring," She deadpanned, reaching to take Phoenix from him. "It's been nothing but paperwork – and Dawkins ended up owling in about a stomach bug, so I was stuck trying to get his done as well… Clearly _you_ two have had a much more exciting day."

Newt grinned. "Yes. I've been showing him around again; he was quite taken with Dougal especially. I still need to check on some of the others though – I didn't really think it best to bring him near the Nundu or Runespoor just yet, to be honest."

"No," Tina agreed, somewhat amused – but there was a slightly stern tone to her voice too as she said it. "Not just yet."

As was routine for every evening, they set about making sure all of the creatures were fed and settled in for the night. At ten months old, all Phoenix could do was watch in awe and occasionally pet one of the tamer creatures, but it was nice all the same.

While Tina approached the tree that homed the Bowtruckles, one arm holding her son and the other carrying a bucket of food, Newt set off towards the habitat that housed the Nundu; it had been looking somewhat unwell recently, and he hoped he could find a way to cure it without having to resort to drastic measures. The Nundu was lying down in its enclosure as he approached, barely lifting its head; Newt walked towards it, slowly and carefully, ready to reach for his wand if necessary – though he had managed to earn the beast's trust years ago, there was always the chance it might lash out and attack if it felt threatened.

"There now…I won't hurt you," He told it quietly, and he lowered himself onto his knees beside it. "Let me take a look at you."

The Nundu was somewhat duller in colour, the fur on its body a sickly pale yellow, spikes on the throat deflated; it merely eyed the Magizoologist silently, not moving a muscle.

Newt frowned to himself, feeling around the creature's ribs and stomach carefully. "What's the matter? Nothing feels broken or swollen…" The Nundu gave a low grunt as his fingers pressed on the stomach, lifting its head – it flopped down after just a moment, exhausted.

It occurred to him suddenly what _could_ have been making his Nundu feel so unwell all of a sudden; when he had visited a bog in the deepest reaches of the Amazon just last month, he had found a strange flowering orchid that he'd assumed to be a variant of a Venus Fly Trap due to its leaves and, upon deciding it could be useful, taken it with him. It had been planted in a pot near the Nundu's enclosure and, until now, forgotten about.

Newt was thoughtful as he picked up the pot that held the plant, examining it; it was relatively unassuming, with large leaves towards the bottom and what was presumably developing flower buds of some kind towards the top. Upon closer inspection, however, he realized that the buds were rather large, almost one would suspect the leaves of a Venus Fly Trap to be when closed.

Perhaps it _wasn't_ just an orchid after all.

He moved his face closer to the plant, examining it for any sign of something strange – perhaps teeth of some kind. It was only when he moved his eyes to look at the budding flower at the top that he realized it had been _opening_ up, almost like a pair of jaws; he saw tiny little thorns on the inside petals, the anther of the stamen, and studied it curiously.

But then the plant _reared_ and _spat_ straight into his face.

Newt coughed and choked as he inhaled the pollen, nearly dropping the plant. Never before had he had a plant _spit_ pollen (assuming that it _was_ pollen) into his face, and he knew he had to remove it before it potentially did any damage; he hadn't studied what the effects could be yet, of course, and he didn't particularly want to wait around to find out just how toxic it may be. With that in mind, he set the pot down and started to stumble back towards the shed so that he could find something to take as an antidote if necessary.

By the time he was near the shed, however, his body was already starting to react; for some reason he was starting to feel extremely warm, palms sweating, and he was certain that the blood was leaving his face to instead pump around… _other_ places. Tina was already outside the shed, waiting for him; Phoenix was in her arms, head on her shoulder, blinking his eyes tiredly – it had clearly been a long day for him.

"I think it's time we got Phoenix to bed," Tina started to say when she saw Newt coming up the path. "It's getting late for… Newt, are you okay?!"

"Yes," He reassured her weakly, and he had to look away from her when his heart rate sped up enthusiastically. "I've just inhaled some pollen, that's all."

Phoenix looked at his father curiously, confused by his reaction – and he seemed to realize something wasn't right, for after a few seconds he whimpered and clutched Tina's blouse tightly with his fist.

"Let me help," She told him worriedly, putting a hand on his back to help guide him towards the shed. "I don't think it's just pollen – you're sweating, and-"

"I'm fine," He interrupted, pushing the door open and stumbling in. "Really. Just…Just get Phoenix to bed. I'll be up in a minute."

Tina frowned, clearly not pleased by this even when their son gave a small cry and buried his face into her shoulder. "Newt…"

"Tina," Newt sighed, shaking his head at her. "I'm fine, love, honestly. I just need a moment – I shan't be any longer, I promise."

She still looked unconvinced but shifted the weight of their son in her arms. "Alright," She muttered, moving towards the steps that led out of the case. "I'm going to put Phoenix to bed then – I'll see you upstairs."

As she retreated up the steps, struggling slightly with Phoenix still tucked against her, Newt let out a shaky breath and gripped the edge of the workbench tightly; for some reason, the sight of his wife had made his trousers feel rather _tight_. It wasn't the first time, of course, that he had felt aroused by her – they had been married for a few years now and they had a child, after all – but there was no reason for it now. It could only have been a side-effect from ingesting the pollen from the plant; he would have to get rid of that plant somehow, perhaps turn it in to the Ministry (though there were sure to be questions as to where he had found such a thing and why on Earth he had thought to bring it back with him).

A part of him wished he had grabbed her and ravished her up a wall in the shed – he winced thinking it, but it was true. He couldn't have, of course, for their son had been there and a ten-month-old baby hardly needed to see those things.

 _It'll go away in a minute_ , Newt told himself, though he couldn't be sure. _I just need to wait and keep a calm head._

* * *

Phoenix was one of those babies that were relatively easy to coax into sleep, as Tina had found over the last ten months – he was never much of a problem when it came to sleeping, and it certainly made _her_ life that much easier too. It didn't take long to change him into his pyjamas, and when she was finished she just held him in her arms for a moment, smoothing down the dark hair on his head. He was fast asleep before she even got around to tucking him into his cot, much to her relief.

Once she was sure her son was sleeping soundly, his tiny little breaths falling evenly, she made her way back downstairs; Newt wasn't anywhere to be seen, and the case was still propped open in the corner of the sitting room. Tina sighed to herself, somewhat worried, before lowering herself into the case and down the steps slowly.

Newt was still by the workbench when she entered, gripping it so hard that his knuckles had turned white and his back turned away from her – it was obvious something was wrong.

"Newt?" Tina prompted tentatively, taking a step forward towards him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm…yes, I'm fine," He muttered, though his voice sounded somewhat _pained_. "I'm just…well…"

He was flustered, and she immediately knew he was hiding something from her; Tina frowned, putting a hand on his back. "Newt, look at me – maybe I can help…there might be a potion or something that will-"

Newt suddenly jerked away from her touch, turning away from her even more; his face looked somewhat red, even from where she was standing. "I'm sorry," He apologized immediately. "It's just…I don't think a potion will be of any help, a-and…" He lowered his head. "Is Phoenix asleep?"

"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable leaving him up there on his own for very long. Newt, just tell me what's-"

Without warning, Newt had spun around and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her _hungrily_ ; she let out a gasp into his mouth out of surprise, though made no move to push him away. When he noticed that she wasn't protesting, he pushed her towards the back of the shed, almost desperately, and against the wall.

"Newt, what-?"

But he was kissing her again, pressing his body up against hers – to her surprise, he was fully _hard_ in his trousers. She let out a small involuntary groan as his hips pressed into hers, now kissing him back eagerly and tangling her fingers in his hair; her reciprocation seemed to spur her husband on even more, and he started to hurriedly undo the buttons on her work blouse.

" _Bloody_ thing…" Growing impatient when he couldn't do it fast enough, Newt let out a _growl_ and instead tore at the garment, causing the buttons to scatter to the floor. "I'll fix it later," He promised, lowering his mouth to her collarbone as he shoved the blouse from her shoulders.

As he started to taste and nip at her skin, Tina let out a moan and tilted her head back against the wall; she could feel her own arousal starting to pool between her legs, warm and wet, and she knew that it wouldn't be too long until she _needed_ him inside of her, the way things were going.

"…I wanted to do this the minute I saw you standing outside," He mumbled, hands slipping downwards to grip at her hips. "I _would_ have, but you had the baby in your arms…I would have if you hadn't..."

"Hang on," She breathed, and she moved her own hands to tug at his waistcoat. "Help me get this off."

Her fingers were slightly steadier than his as she quickly slipped the buttons from their holes and pushed the waistcoat down his shoulders; Newt shrugged it off before returning to her throat and pressing messy kisses across her skin that were sure to leave marks. His hands wandered from her hips to her still-clothed breasts, hidden underneath her underwear, and she arched slightly at his touch.

"Newt…"

His hands slipped behind her back now, reaching for the clasps he knew were there; it took a moment of fiddling, and he ground his teeth together in frustration, but _finally_ he managed to undo the clasps. He tugged at the material of her brassiere, pulling the straps down her arms, and it fell to the floor near their feet; he immediately started palming her breasts and, wasting absolutely no time, he lowered his mouth close around a stiff nipple.

"Newt! _Jesus!_ "

Tina arched underneath him, gripping at his still-clothed back and pressing herself against him – she could feel his erection straining to be free, _hard_ and ready. She _wanted_ this just as much as he did now; with that in mind, she pushed him back away from her. He released her nipple from his mouth with a whine, looking at her in confusion.

"Shirt," She muttered, reaching for the buttons. "Get your shirt off."

Newt waited until she had undone a few of the buttons so that it was loose before reaching to tug it over his head; he threw it to the corner of the room before stepping forward and pressing their bare chests together. His mouth was hot and needy on hers, his fingers caressing and stroking down her body to her slacks.

"Tina, may I…?"

She huffed against his mouth. " _Yes_ , for God's sake, get on with it!"

He was grinning as he undid the button on her trousers; he pushed them down her legs eagerly, bringing her panties with them, and struggled for a moment to get them past her shoes. She laughed then, quickly kicking her shoes off and the rest of her clothing with it. Now that she was naked, he reached for one leg to wrap around his waist; she whimpered when she felt how hard he was through the fabric of his own trousers, pressing in-between her legs in a torturously teasing way. Tina was briefly aware that her husband was kicking off his boots as he started to trace patterns on the skin between her neck and shoulder, and she closed her eyes tightly as she ran her hand down the hard planes of his chest.

"Newt, please…I need…"

" _Yes_."

Not removing his mouth, he placed one hand on the wall beside where she was pressed, the other moving from her thigh to his trousers and attempting to undo them; she helped him when he couldn't do it quick enough, and it wasn't long at all before he was completely naked with his trousers and underwear pooled around his ankles.

Newt's breath was warm on her face as he stepped forwards, once again reaching for a leg to drape around his waist. "I want you so much…tell me you do too."

"Yes, yes, I do," Tina agreed desperately, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Please, I want it, I want _you_ , I just need it _soon_ or I'm going to go crazy."

Needing no more encouragement than that, he lifted her up and pressed her more firmly against the wall; when she was positioned correctly, their bodies lined up, he thrust his hips up into her. They both let out cries of pleasure as he _finally_ filled her, and after a moment of adjusting he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in hard.

"Fuck," Newt muttered under his breath, pushing his face into her breasts. "So wet…so perfect…"

She whimpered, nails digging into his shoulders as she clutched at him. "Faster…I'm not going to break – go _faster_."

He groaned, his hips picking up the pace; she let out a small moan as he moved inside of her, squeezing around him deliciously. It wasn't a comfortable position, unfortunately, and while it left her feeling filled she couldn't help but _hate_ the fact that she couldn't get any friction on her clit, or that he couldn't touch her properly like this.

Newt seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he halted after a few thrusts and pulled away to look up at her. "Sod this – hang on…"

With a grunt, he pulled out of her and lowered her legs to the floor; before she could question him, he took her hand and led her over to the workbench on the other side of the shed. There were a few notebooks and things still left there, and he swept them away with an arm impatiently; before she could say a word, he gripped her by the hips and _lifted_ her onto the bench.

"There," Newt panted, pushing her legs apart and stepping in-between them; he reached to grip his cock with one hand, lining himself up with her. "This is _much_ better."

Tina couldn't help but cry out as he thrust into her once more, their hips pressed flush together; she would _never_ get tired of the sensation, so long as she lived. She cupped his face with one hand as he started to thrust shallowly against her, closing her eyes and whispering, "You feel _so good_."

He gritted his teeth together, resting his forehead against her own as he let out a shuddering breath. " _Merlin's beard…_ you're so tight, Tina…so tight and perfect…"

She whimpered, her nails digging into his back. "Move, please, faster…I can't…"

Newt nodded, and suddenly he was _pounding_ into her with a sense of urgency she hadn't know existed; his hands slipped behind her back, gripping her tightly like a vice so that he could thrust in and out. She cried out at the absolutely _delicious_ friction, throwing her head back and clutching at him desperately.

"Newt…Newt…"

He lowered his mouth to the pulse point on her throat, biting and sucking hard; his breathing was coming out in heavy pants, hips jerking sharply as he thrusted in and out of her. She leaned forwards slightly, wrapping herself around him and burying her face into the crook of his shoulder - she was getting closer and closer with every thrust, so _close_ to that edge she _needed_ desperately.

"Fuck," Newt hissed, closing his eyes tightly. "I need you to cum, Tina…need you to do it now…"

Not slowing down the pace of his hips, he clutched her back with one hand while the other slipped down to rest between her legs – and then he was rubbing unrelenting circles against her clit, the pressure _just_ right. Tina bit down on his shoulder, feeling her muscles clench, and bucked underneath him desperately.

"Oh…Oh… _yes_ …so nearly…"

His next thrust pushed her backwards on the workbench, closer to the wall, and his fingers pressed down _mercilessly_ harder. "Want you call my name…" He panted, and he sounded almost _possessive_. "Say my name, Tina…you're mine, all mine… Say it."

" _Yes_ , yes, I'm yours!" She moaned, dragging her nails down the flesh of his back. She arched and twisted against him as her climax rushed over her quite suddenly, waves coursing through her and crashing like thunder. " _Newt_! Yes, Newt! Newt!"

His breath caught in his throat as she clamped down around him, impossibly tight, and his cock twitched in anticipation. " _Yes_ … Bugger…" He hooked his arms under her legs, bringing them around his waist and thrusting _hard_ into her – so hard that the workbench creaked and banged against the wall of the shed.

"Come on, Newt," Tina pleaded, still squeezing around his cock as her orgasm started to fade. "Cum for me, Newt…come on…"

Her encouragements spurring him on, Newt gave a guttural groan and buried his face into her shoulder. "So tight…so beautiful...fuck… Oh _fuck_! Tina! Tina!..."

One, two, three thrusts and he was _there_ , inside her and buried inside of her to the hilt; he shuttered against her as he _finally_ found his release, keening her name against her skin. Tina gave a small whimper at the feel of him swelling and pulsing inside of her, releasing and spilling as he came _hard_ ; she held his body against her own, feeling him relax and go pliant.

For a few minutes they didn't move or speak, recovering gradually together; when Newt finally lifted his head, he was still breathing harshly. "Tina…"

He kissed her, slow and gentle; she kissed him back lazily, content as she reached to link their fingers together. He was still inside of her, rapidly softening, but she couldn't bring herself to mind at all. There was silence in the shed as they basked in a blissful oblivion together, in each other's arms.

But then Newt's eyes snapped open. " _Bugger_!"

Tina winced as he hurriedly tried to pull out of her, still sensitive from their activities, and reached to clutch his shoulders to hold him in place. "Newt, what's the matter?"

"I'm…I'm sorry," He stammered, avoiding her eyes. "I…I shouldn't have…I was too rough, I know…Merlin, if I hurt you then I'm sorry-"

"Newt," She interrupted, cupping his cheek and turning his face towards her. "You didn't hurt me at all, love."

He gnawed on his lip, clearly still unsure. "I…I didn't?"

"No," Tina disagreed, and she weakly grinned at him. "Not at all…I actually rather _enjoyed_ it, to be honest."

"Oh. Right." He smiled back, now more assured as he leaned in to press another gentle kiss to her lips.

They remained in this position for a few more minutes, exchanging soft kisses as they finished recovering; after a while, Tina gave a small sigh and placed a hand on his chest. "As much as I want to stay like this…I left Phoenix up there on his own."

"Ah. Right, of course."

Newt was gentle as he pulled out of her before hurriedly retrieving their abandoned clothes from the floor of the shed; the garments were all crumpled, of course, but it would be enough just until they could get upstairs to bed. He tried not to go red as he picked up her blouse and saw the buttons scattered on the floor, remembering how he had torn them open in his haste to get her naked.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, and he offered her his own shirt instead. "Here, put this on."

"It's fine," She told him, taking her own from his other hand; her eyes were shining, somewhat amused. "I didn't like this one very much anyway – it'll be fine just going up the steps, don't worry."

Once they were dressed enough to be considered somewhat decent, they quietly clambered out of the case; as Tina hurriedly made her way upstairs to check on their son, Newt made sure that both of the locks were clicked shut before conjuring a rope to tie around it, just to be sure. Satisfied that their creatures were in no danger of escaping tonight, he followed after his wife and up the stairs.

* * *

It was much later that night as they lay in bed together, curled in each other's arms, that Tina lifted her head and studied him anxiously. "Newt? I…erm…I think I need to tell you something."

Newt didn't even open his eyes, fingers still tracing a delicate pattern on the soft skin of her hip. "Mmm? What is it?"

"I…I forgot to take the potion," She murmured quietly. "I meant to buy some more today, but I left work late and the store was closed. The effects of the last dose would have run out yesterday."

 _This_ made him open his eyes to look at her, somewhat curiously. "Do you think…?"

"Maybe. I don't know," She admitted. "Would that…Would that bother you?"

He thought about their son – only ten-months-old and asleep in the next room – and he considered the idea; the image of Tina with another baby, cradling them and loving them, made the corner of his lips turn upwards. It was immediately obvious what his answer would be.

"No," Newt answered softly, gazing at her warmly. "It wouldn't bother me at all."

 **Just so you know, Linnet was most definitely conceived in this fic okay bye.**


End file.
